


A is for Adventure

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Series: Alphabet Drabble Series II [1]
Category: Diablotin
Genre: Drabble, Implied knife play, Married Life, Multi, Trains, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:30:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I need something to distract me for the duration of the train journey."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A is for Adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/gifts).



> Written some time ago, only getting around to porting from my journal now!

"You really should pack some clothes you know, not just books."

Sanadhil hmphed, glaring at Arek's teasing smirk. "I need something to distract me for the duration of the train journey."

"It won't be so bad – think of it as an adventure! I'm sure you'll love Psyra, and we can all explore Nys together."

"It's not the destination I'm dreading."

"You should not worry so much." Dozilva patted his hand reassuringly. Then she picked up the wooden box that held her knives, and slipped it into his hand luggage. "Besides, we have things other than books to keep you distracted."


End file.
